


Light and Shadow

by Chibieska



Category: ICO (Video Game)
Genre: 49 shadows, Fantasy, Gen, Heterosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibieska/pseuds/Chibieska
Summary: She is the light. He is the shadow. And the boy is the wall between them





	Light and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Ico belongs to SCE Japan Studio
> 
> (1) This is a ficcional work, elements of the original work can be altered for better compatibility with this story.
> 
> (2) English is not my first language, sorry my grammar.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

She was a pure, immaculate figure in that gray setting. And he had fallen in love with her, not even knowing her name.

Her words sounded strange and melancholy as she told stories that he did not understand, but none of it mattered, what mattered was the unique beauty he could appreciate.

She was so sad and lonely wandering the abandoned castle, singing only to the shadows that surrounded her. Shadows were her only companions, especially him, the shadow with one of the broken horns.

And so, he spent his days, days that he no longer counted, just watching as she ran through the garden, or said strange words to the shadow that she encountered in the forgotten areas of the castle. He couldn't touch her or talk to her, but he liked to watch she run through the rooms lit by sunlight or to hear her sing in that strange dialect, and these little pleasures filled his nonexistent heart with love.

Then **_he_** appeared, so much like his old self, the same innocent look, the same bestial and cursed appearance and he thought he might have some sympathy for **_that poor creature_** , but that cursed one approached his beloved. **_He_** reached out and touched her, as he could never to do, received smiles and attention that he would never receive, and even though they could not understand each other, he felt they were connected. And she had no more time to singing to the shadows, now she was afraid of them. She was afraid of him, the shadow of the broken horn that always accompanied her.

Whenever he approached her, she screamed desperately for help from that intruder. He crawled through the other shadows, wanting a crumb of attention, but she did not even look at him. They both moved on, seeking light and a way to leave that place, a place he could never leave.

However, as much as he tried to bring her close to him, she always escaped and he only had to watch as she ran toward the main gate, his nonexistent heart crying in his chest as he saw his object of affection abandon him so coldly. She was leaving and he would no longer have her melancholy eyes, her words he did not understand or her melodious voice.

In the end, as a twist of fate, she was still there, now a shadow like him, and finally he could understand her words and listen to her songs, although she did not sing anymore, not after the castle had been destroyed and **_that child_** had left.

One day, as they circled into darkened and destroyed areas of the castle, she looked directly at him. An instant of joy that he can barely catch on, she did not look at him, but at one of his horns, the broken, just like _**that boy**_ now should be. The **_one_ **she had truly loved, to whom she had given her pure feelings, but none of it mattered, what mattered was that he would have all the time in the world to enjoy that her singular beauty. After all, he had fallen in love with her, not even know her name.

**Author's Note:**

> N / T: [1] the words in bold are referring to Ico.
> 
> Yes, a "romance" between one of the 49 horned shadows and the Yorda.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you like, please comment!


End file.
